<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chantilly lace and a pretty face by lazyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092165">chantilly lace and a pretty face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish'>lazyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to college on opposite ends of the country changes more than one thing about Bobbi and Fitz's relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU Kink Bingo Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chantilly lace and a pretty face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitz was just walking into his eleven a.m. class when his phone pinged with a new message. He didn’t need to check who it was from - his girlfriend always texted him the moment she woke up, and she was meticulous about not hitting the snooze button on her eight a.m. alarm.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Good morning handsome :*</em>
</p><p>Fitz slid himself into a seat at the back of the lecture hall; he had already done all of the readings for the semester and his materials class was a piece of cake. He could afford to be a little distracted if Bobbi wanted to talk.</p><p>He never got to talk to her as much as he wanted to anymore. Moving to colleges on opposite coasts had that effect, and while Fitz didn’t regret the decision since it allowed them both to go to their dream schools, sometimes he wished he and Bobbi could be closer. It certainly would’ve made things less scary if he’d had someone at MIT he’d known from the first day instead of trying to figure out a new city and new relationships all at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Morning. How’d you sleep?</em>
</p><p>He hadn’t even put his phone back down before Bobbi responded.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Slept well. Dreamed of you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Oh?</em>
</p><p>The three dots that indicated Bobbi was typing appeared, and Fitz used the opportunity to pull his notebook onto his desk. The lecture hall was large enough that his professor couldn’t call out everyone who used their phones during class, but Fitz knew the professor could tell who was texting anyways. At least having his notebook out would give him a modicum of respectability.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: You were in bed with me. We were spooning, your cock hard against my ass and your hand between my legs. You kept making me squirm so I would grind against you but you wouldn’t let either of us cum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: I was disappointed when I woke up because now I have to get myself off.</em>
</p><p>Fitz tried not to choke on his own spit as he read Bobbi’s messages, and then re-read them on instinct. Luckily the desk covered his crotch, because all his blood was rushing southward. He’d give just about anything to be in a bed with Bobbi - they hadn’t even been able to see each other over Thanksgiving since Bobbi couldn’t justify flying across the country for three days, and it had been far, far too long since he’d had his hands on her.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: I’m in class.</em>
</p><p>Bobbi had memorized his class schedule the first day he’d sent it, so he was sure she knew what she was doing, but he had to at least pretend to protest.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: So you don’t want to see the picture I just took?</em>
</p><p>Fitz glanced around to make sure there was no one close enough to him to accidentally catch an eyeful when Bobbi sent the photo. The only other student close by was someone who appeared to be actually paying attention - they had probably just arrived too late to get a prime seat.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Send it.</em>
</p><p>A moment later Bobbi did, and Fitz regretted everything. His prick strained against his jeans and all he wanted was a wank. <em>Damn</em> was his girlfriend gorgeous. Her blonde hair spilled in messy, sleep-rumpled curls over her bare shoulders, stopping just short of the swell of her breasts. Her nipples were rosy pink and tight, just begging to be touched. Her skin had faded from its summer tan to Bobbi’s natural peachy glow and the way she stretched with her arms above her head showed off every delicious muscle in her arms and torso.</p><p>The photo was cropped so Fitz could see the curve of Bobbi’s hip bones, but nothing beneath them, and he bit his lip to keep a whimper from coming out.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: You can have the rest when you send me something back. ;) Have a nice class</em>
</p><p>She didn’t respond to the next three messages he sent, all variations on asking for more. After five minutes Fitz was forced to give up and actually focus on the lecture instead of the tightness in his pants. He didn’t retain any of the information, of course, because every time there was a lull in the lecture he just thought about Bobbi and all the things he would do to her if they were together.</p><p>He’d never been more grateful for class to be over in his life, and shoved his notebook into his backpack without even bothering to close it.</p><p>The freshmen dorms were the furthest away from the academic buildings but Fitz made it back to his room in record time. His roommate was thankfully absent, gone on a week-long conference in the middle of nowhere. Even when Mack was around he was normally out of the room enough for Fitz to get some privacy, but now it was just nice to know he wouldn’t be walked in on.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Tell me what you want.</em>
</p><p>He stripped naked and climbed onto his bed, fully prepared to send Bobbi a picture of anything and everything she wanted. The first time they’d exchanged nudes they’d been in high school and it had seemed like the most thrilling thing in the world, but now that they’d actually had sex together it was a different kind of thrill.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: I want you to be here, in my room. I want you to kneel in front of me and put your face between my thighs and lick me in the way you know I like. I wouldn’t let you stop until I came on your mouth, but you’ve never thought one orgasm is enough for me so you’d keep going, and going, and going.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: I wouldn’t let you stop cumming until you screamed.</em>
</p><p>He grabbed the lotion from the top drawer of his bedside table, squirting a generous amount into his palm before fisting his cock. It had sprang back to life at the mention of being in the same room as Bobbi, and imagining her screaming herself hoarse because of him had only made him harder.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Are you touching yourself?</em>
</p><p>Fitz wrapped hs fist around his cock, flinching at the coolness of the lotion against his hot skin. It warmed up after he pumped his hand a few times, but even then the slickness of the lotion and the heat of his hand was nothing compared to Bobbi’s pussy around him.</p><p>He sent her a picture of his hand around his cock as an answer to her question, then sent a message along with it.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Did you fuck yourself in the shower?</em>
</p><p>He set his phone on the bed beside him while Bobbi typed her answer, focusing instead on his aching prick. Every pass of his hand felt like heaven, but the moment he stopped his entire body protested, begging for more.</p><p>His phone pinged.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Sweetheart, I haven’t stopped touching myself since I sent you that photo. I fingered myself in the shower and again on my bed and then I humped my pillow for forty minutes straight because you were still in class and I couldn’t distract you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: How many times have you finished?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: None</em>
</p><p>Fitz let out a broken groan, pumping his hand faster. Bobbi had been touching herself for an hour and hadn’t finished and he was ready to fall apart after five damn minutes. This wasn’t fair.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Why not?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Because nothing feels as good as your cock.</em>
</p><p>Fitz moaned again, prick throbbing under his hand.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: And nothing feels as good as your pussy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: But I need you to cum for me, baby. I can’t finish until I know you’re satisfied.</em>
</p><p>His hands were shaking by the time he finished sending the second text as he forced himself not to keep stroking the way he desperately wanted to. He didn’t want to break his promise and cum before she did.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: I can’t</em>
</p><p>Fitz inhaled sharply. Part of telling Bobbi to finish first was because he knew it would be accompanied by a picture that would most assuredly make him cum, too, but he also wanted Bobbi to be satisfied in every sense of the word. Being hours away made this part of their relationship difficult and he never wanted her to need him to feel good.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Yes you can</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: I know you can</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Soak your sheets like you want to soak my cock. I’m so hard for you I’m going crazy, Bobbi. I thought I was going to make a mess in my pants when you sent me that picture in class. It would have been worth it, too, to see your tits again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: The next time we’re together I’m going to fuck those tits so hard. Then I’m going to fuck your mouth, and when we’re both so horny we can’t stand it I’m going to let you sit on my cock and ride me as long as you want.</em>
</p><p>He snapped another picture of his cock for her, though Fitz didn’t even trust himself to touch it for the sake of the photo.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Fuck</em>
</p><p>The next thing she sent was a picture of her bed with a giant wet spot in the middle.</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: I came so hard thinking of you fucking my tits</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: And then I came again because I want to ride you so bad</em>
</p><p>Fitz whimpered into the stale air of his dorm room, finally wrapping his hand around his cock again. His heels dug into the bed when his hips drove upwards, the springs of the mattress creaking in time with his thrusts. The slickness of the lotion and the precum that had been steadily dribbling out was more than enough to make every movement smooth and easy, and the moment he imagined his cock between Bobbi’s tits instead of in his hand, Fitz came.</p><p>He sent Bobbi a photo of the mess he made on his stomach, and his cock made a valiant attempt to get hard again when she replied with a photo of her with her fingers in her mouth. </p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Thirteen more days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Convince me not to take you in an airport bathroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Convince me not to masturbate on the plane coming home to you.</em>
</p><p>Fitz’s cock jerked again, and he sighed before running his fingers along the underside gently. There was the familiar tingle of overstimulation, but beneath it were gently flowing waves of pleasure ready to build to another crescendo.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: You promised if we ever joined the mile-high club it’d be together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Airport bathrooms are filthy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Car?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: If we make it that far we might as well go home. Have a real bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: A real bed where your parents can hear us?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: They’re working until the day before Christmas Eve</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Just you and me alone in that great big house for five whole days</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Plenty of time for all your plans. ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: And what about yours?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: Those involve my Christmas gift to you</em>
</p><p>Fitz quirked an eyebrow up. He was sure that was supposed to elicit some sort of reaction from him but with no other indicators of what said gift might be, he didn’t know exactly what reaction.</p><p>
  <em>[Fitz]: Hint?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Bobbi]: You’ll just have to wait and see ;)</em>
</p><p>Bobbi and her winky faces were going to be the death of him - but oh, what a way to go.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>